Catch me
by da34amadeo
Summary: This is the sequel to Tag your it .Posted separately because of the ratings change.Spock and Christine play a game.


**Disclaimer: NO! NO ! It's mine ! I want it all ! Just kidding it's just borrowed and i get nothing from it but fun. **

"Spock!" she exclaims." "Come in." She had not seen him since the impromptu game of tag "What can I do for you?"

"Doctor McCoy has suggested you might be interested in another game." In fact the older man had teased him unmercifully for giving in to the impulse to play with her and the children.

She smiled remembering the pack of children converging on the first officer." The children aren't on the ship anymore Mr. Spock." she says.

"The game to which I am referring requires only two players and is not suitable for children. "he replies.

She looked at him in confusion .Surely he was not suggesting what she thought he was.

"I don't understand. "she says slowly .His normally calm expression is suddenly intense. She feels her heart begin to pound in her chest as he moves forward pulling her close.

He kisses her and she can feel the pent up energy in his body pressed against her. She melts into his embrace.

"Do you wish you play? " She nods unable to look away from his dark eyes.

"Will you permit a meld?" he asks his voice thick, hoarse with unnamed emotion.

She nods again and he gently places his fingers against the side of his face. She feels him slid gently into her mind. Suddenly she can feel herself against him somehow. The feel of her breasts against his chest and her thighs pressed up against his, even her own rapidly beating heart. The sensation is sensual, erotic.

He pulls his hand away and the sensation lessens but does not fade entirely. She can feel it pulsing inside her.

"The rules of the game are quite simple." he murmurs in her ear sending chills down her spine. "catch me." She hears and then he is gone.

She moved through the ship as silently, swiftly as she could searching for him. Every so often just as she was becoming frustrated, she would catch as flash of blue disappearing around a corner or thru a doorway.

Anticipation was building inside her .She was beyond aroused. His words echoing in her head "Catch me." Over and over again like a beacon spurring her on.

She turns into the ships gardens and suddenly he is their in front of her. She freezes suddenly unsure. Then the Beacon fires again pulsing thru her and she moves toward him. He moves catlike as she circles around him.

"Computer lock the door." She whispers huskily. Finally she throws her arms around him. "I caught you. "she says.

"Indeed." He answers "Now that you have me what do you intend to do with me?"

She laughs "Well if I remember this game correctly, now that I've caught you I get to.." He stops her covering her mouth with his.

The beacon flares again as he slips his hands underneath her jaw. She feels his desire flooding thru her.

"Oh." She breathes as he lowers her down to the grass.

She laughs shyly as she looks up at him. "Now that I have you I'm not sure what to do with you"

He is lying in her arms and she gently brushes her finger over the tip of his ear.

His nervous system is on fire sensitive to her touch. He shivers involuntarily at her caress. She sits up and carefully guides him onto his back, leans down and kisses him. Gently she begins to explore the contours of his face. The angled planes that are so dear to her. She is filled with the love she feels for him.

He reaches up and does the same. For the first time letting himself touch her as he has wanted to .She kisses the tender pam of his hand as it brushes over her mouth.

Slowly they undress on another, both exploring the other reverently. The passion buildings quickly as their mouths come together again and again.

Swiftly they join together body and mind. The joining is joyfully passionate .They become one being exploding together in ecstasy. Then collapsing into each other's arms sated, temporarily at least.

Christine hurries into sickbay, impatiently shoving a pin into her hair attempting to control a loose strand. She was late for a staff meeting and she bumps into McCoy in her haste.

"Your late!" he scolds. Then he gives her a odd look. "Is that grass in your hair?"

She blushes as he pulls the errant blade out of a blond curl.

Then he grins "Been playing games with our Mr. Spock again have we?"

Her deepening blush is the only answer he needs.

**This is the sequel to Tag your it . I've posted it separately because of the rating change. For some reason I just couldn't let anyone say Catch me F*ck me. I get embarrassed by the silliest things. **


End file.
